Alpha & Omega: Word Prompt Drabbles
by GhostBlack
Summary: A collection of word prompted drabbles, and fluffs I wrote while I was bored, and dealing with some writers block.


**Alone:**

It was just one night wasn't it? She could could make it through that. One more night, and her suffering would end.

Lilly was laid on her side, curled up, and waiting for sleep to grasp her mind. But sleep wouldn't grasp it. No matter how calm she got, or how long she laid there, she couldn't fall asleep. Not without Garth there, beside her. Not without his warm, and soft body to snuggle into. The make shift, and rather poor excuse of den she occupied was too cold, and too lonely without him. She was lonely with him.

But fate was cruel, and he wasn't here to take away her woes. He was away, out on an Alpha hunting trip. She wished she had gone along, after all pack laws no longer forbid her from hunting. But she knew she wasn't a hunter, and going along would have slowed down the entire hunting team. So she stayed behind. And she was deeply regretting that choice.

_Just one more night, _she thought to herself. One more night, and he would be back. One more night, and she would no longer be alone.

**Focus: **

"Remember, you need to focus," Kate whispered into Humphrey's right ear.

Humphrey looked at his beautiful mate, and nodded. An eager smile glued to his maw. Both he, and his mate were crouched in the tall grass, which kept them hidden, as they waited in silence. Their prey slowly passed by them; a herd of six caribou. All of which were completely oblivious to the predators right next to them.

_Alright, you got this. Don't mess it up in front of Kate. _Humphrey told himself. His heart was racing, as he prepared for what was his first hunt. And quite possibly his last, assuming he threw it. _Don't think like that, come on, focus. _Humphrey glanced at Kate, finding reassurance in her presence. Even now, her beauty took his breath away, it always would.

"The closes one. Go for the throat," Kate said, as she lunged through the grass.

"Wait, what?" Humphrey said, realizing he hadn't heard what she said, as he'd been lost in her beauty. He hastily lunged after her, charging toward the nearest caribou.

He quickly caught up to her, and lunged for the running caribou. His exposed teeth were aimed right for the retreating animal. But as he soared toward, it crossed his mind he was literally about to tear it's throat out. With that moments hesitation, his mouth closed, and he slammed head into the caribou. Not at all pleased, the animal briefly stopped, and swung it's head at the omega. Humphrey had no time to duck, and was knocked back a few feet by the animals blow.

"Humphrey!" Kate called, in concern. She quickly broke off pursuit of the caribou, and ran to her mate.

The omega's head was swimming, as he laid on his back. His vision was blurry, but eventually refocused to find his mate standing over him, her face displaying quite a bit of worry. "Hey Kate, did we get the caribou?"

"No, it head butted you. For crying out loud, Humphrey, I told you to focus. You could have been hurt, or even killed!" She said, her tone depicting complete agitation. Humphrey gave her a reassuring chuckle.

"Oh, come on, Kate. Do I look that unlucky?" Humphrey asked, with a light hearted, and casual tone. Kate let out an exasperated sigh, before laying down on top of him, resting her head in the crook of his neck. She gently nuzzled him, happy he was okay.

"Just promise you'll try to be more careful next time, we still need a kill or two for the pack," Kate said, her voice finally relaxed, and quiet. Humphrey nuzzled back, before saying, "Sure thing, my beautiful alpha."

**Nightmare:**

Winston awoke to find himself in the confines of his den, the darkness of night still shrouding the space. Only moonlight offering any luminescence. He soon realized what had woken him, as he found his mate asleep next to him, jostling left, and right, and muttering several ineligible words. Obviously she was having a nightmare in one form or another.

"Eve," he said, groggily. He nudge her gently, trying to wake her from her subconscious.

His light nudge was met with Eve instantly waking from her sleep, and promptly lunged at him. The alpha quickly found himself on his back, his mate pinning him there. Eve was nose to nose with him, her lips pulled back, a vicious snarl escaping through her teeth.

"Eve, calm down, you're alright," Winston said, not able to hide the sheepishness in his voice. Eve quickly cut her snarling, as she looked around, and realized she wasn't in any danger, but rather in her den, with her loving mate.

"Oh, my bad," Eve said, her voice completely calm. She quickly stepped off of Winston, and laid down next to him. Winston relaxed his stance, and rolled to his side, quickly finding Eve cuddling close, rubbing her head against him. Within in seconds she had fallen back asleep. Giving a tired sigh, he wrapped his paws around her, and let sleep take hold of him once more.

**Tears:**

Tears. They were often shed with the passing of a loved one's life. Shed knowing that whoever had finally moved on to the other side was gone, and gone for good. But right now, they were being shed for quite the opposite reason. They were being shed, not because someone had left, but because someone had arrived.

The salty liquid flowed from Kate's eyes, and down her furry face, as she looked down upon the three pups laying against her abdomen. Suckling the mother's milk. They weren't even a week old, and nothing more than small bundles of helpless life. But they were her pups, and she loved them, like a mother would.

She turned her tear filled face to her mate, who was sitting right behind her. Humphrey was just as much engrossed in their newborn kin as she was. But for a moment, he pulled his eyes away from them, and looked int Kate's.

"Thank you, Humphrey. You've made me the most happiest mother in the world, and further." She said, softly. Her tear filled eyes filled with more joy than they could hold. Humphrey smiled with pure delight, and affectionately nuzzled her. Her soft fur feeling like velvet, her tears starting to mix with his own.

**Crazy:**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Winston asked, turning his head to look behind him. Humphrey, who was behind him gave him a wide smile of joy, and said, "Don't worry, we've done this plenty of times before."

Humphrey, and Salty were all on yet another hollowed out log, teetering the make shift sled on a ledge over looking quite the hill. Only this time, Humphrey had convinced his father in law to join them. Needless to say, Winston wasn't precisely pleased about what he was about to do.

"So, uh, we shouldn't be killed, right?" He asked, with a nervous chuckle. Salty, and Humphrey shot each other a glance, before Humphrey finally spoke, saying, "Well uh, we usually crash, so...Well let's just find out, shall we? Salty, get us moving."

Nodding, in response, Salty shifted the sleds weight forward, and after an almost agonizing few seconds, they were moving. Within seconds, their speed had picked 'till the trees were a blur, and the wind whipped by with enough force to almost knock them off sled. Almost.

Winston kept his paws on either side of the sled, his claws embedded into the bark, his maw tightly shut. He knew scream of pure fright would be escaping it if were open. His eyes were glued open, watching in terror as the forest whipped by them. He would have closed, if in his fright he remembered how to.

It looked comical, seeing as how both Humphrey, and Salty had there forelegs in the air, shouts of joy flowing from the throats. Though their tone, changed as the forest got more dense. A lot more. "Go right!" Humphrey shouted, the three of them instantly shifted their weight in said direction.

They just barely missed a large oak, and quickly had to dodged another, followed by another. They soon found themselves dodging a tree after every turn. Until their luck finally came short. One more turn, and they found themselves heading right for a log, fallen right in their path. All three of them cringed, as they braced for inevitable impact.

Their sled literally shattered from under them, as they were jettisoned from the sled. Screams of what a cross between glee, and terror was heard, before they all hit the ground with an audible thud. Humphrey shook his head, clearing it, as he picked himself off the ground. Salty laying on his back near by, and Winston propped upside down against a tree.

"That. Was awesome!" Humphrey shouted. A howl of delight leaving his throat, soon after. A howl which Salty quickly joined into. Winston winced as he got to his feet, looking in disbelief as the two omegas howled with joy.

"You omegas are absolutely crazy," Winston said, contorting his back as he said it. Several relieving pops, and cracks soon followed. Humphrey's howl stopped, as he looked at his step dad.

The look of complete amusement on his face, confused the omega.

"Oh, come on, dad. You have to admit, that was fun." Humphrey said, the enthusiasm in his voice was something Winston didn't share.

"I'll admit I was scared half to death, and that you guys are still crazy," He said, before turning, and heading back towards the eastern packs main territory was. Salty sat down beside Humphrey, and quipped, "Your step dads kind of a bore, you know."

Humphrey shrugged, and responded, "He's an alpha, what do you expect?" A chuckle soon followed, coming from both their maws.

**Warmth:**

If Garth could write a list of how many reasons he was grateful to have Lilly in his life, it would probably be endless. Her smile, her cheery personality, her loving heart, her compassionate soul. But, for the moment it was probably her warmth.

The winter had fallen over Jasper, covering the ground in a layer of snow, and ice. The temperature had obviously dropped to a bone chilling level. And the existence of life had seemed to cease. Of course, this was not true, life was either asleep, or hiding from the cold.

Garth and Lilly had taken up yet another makeshift den. While it was better than nothing, it wasn't even close to perfect and didn't do much in terms of warmth. It was for this reason that they practically spent all their time together in some form of embrace. Not only was it nice to d so, but it offered much warmth.

Even despite the proud alpha image he held, even Garth still got cold, and for that reason found no problem in holding Lilly. She was so warm, so soft. Garth rubbed his head against hers, while she slept in his embrace. The morning light of another day was beginning to show through the den's entrance; soon he'd have to leave. So his hold on her tightened.

**Water:**

Winston looked down into the water beneath him, his reflection starring back at him. His facial expression was mixture of concentration, and happiness. The small pool like pond in front of him was one that was rather well hidden in the mountains of Jasper Park. And as far as he knew, it he, and Eve alone who knew of it's existence.

It was where he'd spent countless nights with Eve in his youth, after they'd found the pond while exploring the area. It was peaceful, beautiful, the cool water refreshing, the sound of a waterfall running into it giving it a serene, untouched feel. It was their place to escape to.

So many memories of him, and his mate flooded his mind, faster than the water flowed into the pond. Like the day they'd first spent here, the night they'd spent there after there mating ritual. The memories could have brought him to tears. But, he was stubborn, and would let them fall.

"I should have known I'd find you here," an all to familiar voice called to him from behind. Winston turned, and sure enough there she stood. His smile widened, his joy expanding tenfold.

"You know how many memories this place holds for me. For us. God, I love you, Eve," Winston said, his voice soft, and shuddering. Eve sat into her haunches right in front of him, her nose touching his. Their eyes met with each others, and for what could have been an eternity, pure emotion passed through them.

"Who says we can't make more, darling?" Eve enquired, with a tilt to her head. Before he register it, Eve pounced at Winston knocking him into the water below, and jumping right in after him. Winston promptly came up, shaking his head, and catching his breath. He found Eve in front of him, a smug, and playful smile on her maw. "I love you, Winston."


End file.
